Crimson Tears, Crystal Kisses
by Artemis Gray
Summary: Captain James Hook wishes for a 'Wendy' but what will he do when Peter tries to rescue her when she doesn't want to be rescued?


Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconise. Anything you do belongs to J.M.Barrie and Great Ormond Street Hospital, London.

This is my first Peter Pan fic, so please don't be harsh.

* * *

Our story begins with a young lady who was dreaming of adventure. She longed be free from the rules of society. It just so happened that she would have her dream fulfilled on that fateful night. 

Anế knelt on the window seat looking over the roof tops of London. It was a beautiful night. The snow frosted everything giving the filthy city a clean look. She looked up at the black sky. There twinkling mockingly was a bright star. She had just returned from another of her uncle's boring balls and still felt ill at the looks she had received from men old and young. Her uncle had made her wear a tight red dress which display ample amounts of cleavage. She wished she could be taken away. Anế leaned back in her large Manchester chair and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Outside her window two men leered in. Their faces were caked with grime and tar. They were pirates.

'The captain will like her.' The first said.

'Damn right he will and if he doesn't I'll take her.'

'Not if I get there first.

They unlatched the window and grabbed the young woman. Her ivory chest rose and fell gently. She had long ringlets of dark chocolaty brown. They disappeared from her room and took her to the adventure she had dreamed of.

When Anế woke she looked around. She was in a glade. Dappled light poured on her. The green trees pressed in like a blanket. She stood up slowly. A few meters away lay two men. They had cutlasses and pistols. Anế didn't know where she was or why she was there so she turned and ran. She leapt over a log and cleared the forest. She ran along the beach. Her little boots pounded the white sand. As she turned behind she saw the two men coming up behind. She ran even faster. She could hear the men's feet pounding the ground behind her. As she look around again she hit something solid. An arm grabbed her waist to stop her falling to the ground.

'Well well well. What have we here then?'

The voice was soft and rich. Anế looked up to the face of her catcher. It was a tall man with long black curls and piercing ice blue eyes. He had a perfectly trimmed moustache and goatee. She took a step back and he released her.

'Who are you?' she asked taking in every inch of his fine clothing.

'Captain James Hook.' He replied lifting his claw in emphasise.

Anế look at the claw not with horror but with curiosity, which Hook mentally noted.

'Anếliese De Lorme,' she paused, 'sir.'

He smiled at her; white teeth gleaming in the morning light. He looked at the two pirates that had chased her. They shifted nervously.

'You two will fetch Mr Smee.' They ran off round the corner of the beach leaving Anế with the Captain. He offered her his arm. She looked into his face searching for something. She didn't even know what she was looking for. Satisfied he wasn't going to kill her she placed her arm in his. She suddenly wished that her dress wasn't so revealing.

'Where am I, captain?' she asked keeping her eyes on the sand.

'My dear, you are in Neverland.'

'Pardon?' Anế asked again though not because she hadn't heard him but because she did have the faintest clue where 'Neverland' was. Hook knocked her over the head with the socket of his hook. She collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Captain Hook leaned back in his Manchester chair, looking at the woman in his bed. Her alabaster skin contrasted nicely with his crimson blankets. She had long copper ringlets. He hadn't bothered to remove her gown. He had just laid her in the bed. Her eyelids twitched as if she was dreaming. Her plump red lips curved into a slight smile. She started and opened her eyes. They were a rich chocolate brown. She pushed the covers off and stood up on the floor. Suddenly the floor moved and she fell back onto the bed. 

'Where am I?' she asked the cabin.

'You, my dear, are aboard the Jolly Roger.' Said Hook from his chair.

He got up and walked over to the startled girl. He took her thin hand in his and kissed it.

'Captain Hook at your service.' Anế's eyebrows shot up.

He led her over to a chaise langue. She sat down and turned to look in his ice blue eyes.

'Why am I here?' His eyes roved over her face and he cupped her chin.

'I know your thought and feelings. You don't want to be at home any more. You don't want your uncle to hurt you anymore. I took you away from that. I brought you here. For that you will belong to me.'

She stood up and spun round, 'Belong to you! I am no object to take possession of.'

He chuckled heartily. 'My dear you are no object but a treasure. As long as you are mine I will protect and cherish you.' He stood next to her and held her jaw gently between his thumb and forefinger. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and a small moan escaped her.

'You will?' she asked pulling gently away from his touch.

'You have my word as a gentleman.' She smiled

'A gentlemen?' It was his turn to smirk.

'As a gentlemen.' He repeated.

At that moment the door banged open and a flustered, short, plump man bustled in. He wore a blue and green striped shirt and red hat. He began to set the table for two.

'Mr Smee this is my guest Miss Farion.' Hook indicated Anế who step forward and inclined her head.

'Pleased to meet you Mr Smee.' He grinned at her.

'The pleasure is all mine Miss. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask-'

'Mr Smee, thank you very much.' She laughed slightly.

He was silenced and continued putting food on the table. Hook led her to the table and sat opposite her. They ate a sumptuous meal of seafood and fresh fruit. After the meal Smee prepared a bath for her and brought her a gown from the treasure room. It was a fine gown of dark green with gold embroidery. Hook leaned back in his chair and smoked his two cigars. He watched her outline in the screen. It was lit from behind by the afternoon light. He smirked when he heard her hiss slightly as she got into the water. He left her and when he returned he found her sitting in his chair the gown fitting perfectly.

'I have arranged a long boat to take us ashore. I wish to show you something.'

'Will I like it?'

'Hopefully.'

As it was getting near sundown he gave her a black velvet cloak and pulled on a crimson one. He led her out on the deck and the crew parted to let them pass. She noticed the sidelong stares they were giving her. She tightened her grip on his arm. They were rowed across to the mainland by Smee. Captain Hook helped her out of the boat and blindfolded her. She moaned slightly as he ran his fingers down from her temples to her shoulder blades. He led her into the forest. She could tell they were alone as theirs were the only footsteps she could hear. He removed her blindfold when they were in a clearing. There were strange lights flying around.

'What are they?' she asked.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and his hook on her upper arm.

'They are faeries.'

She could hear a strange tinkly music.

'It's so lovely.' She looked around and finally settled on his face, 'Thank you for bringing me here.'

'I thought you would like it.' He bowed to her. 'Would you honour me with this dance?'

Anế smiled and placed her right hand in his left. She gasped slightly when his hook touched the small of her back.

They began to slowly rotate and the faeries danced around them. She laid her head on the captain's shoulder. His hair formed a soft scented pillow. He drew her closer and she felt them begin to rise. She moved back and found they were several feet in the air.

'How? Why? What?'

He silenced her with a small kiss on her lips. They began to dance more passionately. He dipped her low and basked at her delight. Suddenly she pulled away and floated upwards. She rose through a gap in the canopy of trees. The captain came up behind her. She gasped when she saw the view. Anế could see the whole of Neverland.

At the edge of the clearing Peter Pan watched the two grown ups dance. 'Hey Tink, Come 'ere.'

Tinkerbell flew over to the boy and looked at the clearing. The Captain and the lady were waltzing with the faeries all around. She flew over to one and spoke in incomprehensible tinkles. She went back over to Peter and sat on his shoulder.

'Lady....Aneliese....London....she likes him! Humph! We must save her Tink.'

They flew off back to the Lost Boys, ready for a new adventure.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue. 


End file.
